Save Us?
by shadow243ali
Summary: When he had opened the watch, he had never expected to see her.


**AN: I wrote this ages ago and I could go into how long ago exactly but I'm not gonna bore you, but I will warn you that all mistakes are mine. Oh, one more thing, it's kind of set during Family of Blood.**

**Save Us**

He felt the watch in his hand and felt it. The warm light stream out as he opened it. The words "Save us!" shouting in his ears.

It was a simple request but one too grave for John Smith. He wasn't this so called Doctor. That man was a made up character in a novel he wrote. He was a figment of the imagination, a concoction of fantasies of the person he wanted to be, but these weren't his dreams.

This was reality and he wasn't the Doctor!

He didn't have two hearts. He didn't have knowledge from beyond the universe Unimaginable knowledge..he didn't have a time machine He didn't have a companion. He didn't have anyone. He didn't have Rose...

But what do you have?

That voice? It couldn't be...Rose?

He turned around."Hello, Doctor..."

"I am not the Doctor!" said John Smith gravely. How did he get here? Where was here in fact? He looked around, he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit which he didn't remember putting on and he was in a room of darkness...the only image of colour was that of the woman from his dreams. Rose Tyler.

"You'll always be the Doctor to me..." she moved forward slowly, so close she was inches from him. She reached out for his hand and he let her. "My Doctor..."

"How? How is this real? You're not real!"

"Do I feel real?" He nodded. "Then I must be real then, but you've hidden yourself away. From the world, from me. How does it feel to be human?"

"I have been human my whole life! There is nothing else I have none other than humanity." he replied, angry for something he couldn't quite understand. Why was everyone saying he wasn't human? Martha, those...things, even Joan and now Rose. How was he this Doctor when all he could remember was being John Smith?

"You haven't. You are the Doctor!" she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block the tears that threatened to spill. She looked up and placed a hand over where his heart was. "Inside! All you need to do is find the watch!"

"What if I don't want to be the Doctor?"

"You have to be..." she gave him a serious look. One he felt ache his hearts...no, his heart. Wait a second why could he hear the distinct rhythm of two beating in his ears. "...because if you don't then who will save those people."

"Rose?" his voice sounded different, older, wiser...lonelier.

"Doctor?" The look in her eyes melted his soul and broke his heart. Her hope still flared like a everlasting gobstopper...what was a everlasting gobstopper?

Wait a second it was coming back to him, memories he had never remember having but at the same time felt so familiar. The Tardis, his regenerations - all nine of them. The long scarf, the leather jacket, the cricketing stuff, the celery - why did he think he could pull off a decorative vegetable? His life, his family, the Daleks...the Time War. Everything good and bad. Martha, Donna aka. the runaway bride who had a tendicy to slap him just like Jackie Tyler. Mickey Smith - the idiot and Rose...his Rose.

"I remember..." She smiled as she finally let the tears pour down her pink cheeks. She threw her amrs around him with a smile that lit up the room - literally. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around and exclaimed. "Oh Rose Tyler! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." A tear of joy plopped on his neck. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know but it is, at least for now!" she gripped even tighter to him, unwilling to let him go. Afraid she might lose him again. "I still have to save them!"

She looked him in the eyes. "I know but we have time, don't we?"

"No idea...this could last for hours or minutes." He looked around the room for a sign of where they could be. Rose followed his gaze, but all that they saw was the white walls staring back . "Let's hope it's hours. I can't believe it's really you though!"

"Me too!"A beeping sound got his attention, he turned. "Rose...I don't think we're going to have hours!"

"What?" He pointed to the countdown that merged from the white wall. It's red neon lights flashing the numbers 02:23 as it slowly counted down. "No..."

"Doctor?" That wasn't Rose's voice. That was Martha. "John?" And Joan's too.

"Can you hear that?" asked the Doctor. Rose nodded her head.

"It's feels like we're back on the beach."

"I know, at least this time I'm not a hologram!" he said trying to make her smile.

"There is that, I suppose. What were you goin' to say?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "Huh?"

She smiled, chuckled at his attempt to have misheard. He wasn't going to get off that easy. "On the beach you were going to say something to me?"

"Oh yes..." the Doctor's cheeks blushed scarlet. "Uh...Rose Tyler I love bananas."

She punched his arm playfully. "Very funny."

"Owww..." said the Doctor, rubbing his arm. "Why does everyone hit me in the arm?"

"My mother doesn't. She prefers to slap you in the face. Maybe you'd prefer if everyone did that!" He took a step back, looked warily at her hand incase of any sudden movements. His eyes jumped between both hands and her face. He really didn't want to receive a slap form a Tyler. They tended to hurt.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you!" He threw his hands up in defence as she moved a step forward. "Rose Tyler I love...marmalade and bananas."

"Oi, now you're asking for it." Rose raised her hand and the Doctor sped off. Rose quickly took chase. the Doctor faked right but she anticipated him and tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. "Tell me what you were goin' to say!"

"Never!" he said through fits of laughter.

"Tell me!" she shouted tickling his belly even harder. He coughed. Rose stopped, thinking something was wrong. He took the opportunity to roll her over and began his own attack of tickling. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" he replied as she squirmed under his expertly applied hands. The masters of tickling.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that meant to mean you love me?"

He stopped. "Maybe..." He got up and gave her his hand to pull herself up. "Would this mean that you love me too?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe..."

The beeping of the clock got louder. One minute left. "I'll find a way to you, you do know that?" the Doctor said placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I know..." She smiled although she felt her heart braking inside. She was going to lose him again. "Do you have anyone else, you know...travelling with you?"

He nodded. "She's called Martha. You'd like her."

She nodded, it hurt knowing he had replaced her. She thought maybe she was special but she didn't want him to be alone either. "How long?"

"A couple of trips. The Daleks came back. New York 1930's. Crazy lot they are. Tried to turn themselves part human, then they go and kill their leader. Then they try to kill me...Again! And then-" Rose stared over at the clock. 30 seconds. "They get this gamma ray to hit-"

Rose reached up, grabbed his tie and smashed her lips against his. If this was going to be the last time she was going to see him, she would at least make it memorable. It took him a second to start kissing back, his hands slowly moved to her waist bringing her closer to him. Reluctantly, he forced himself to break the kiss, pulling back to rest his head on her forehead. He let out a breathe before saying the word he had found so hard to say before. "I love you Rose Tyler."

She places a hand on his face, looks into his eyes and smiles through the tears that trickle down. "I love you too."

They look over at the red countdown.

3...She places a light kiss on his lips.

2...The Doctor reaches for her hand as he takes a step back.

1...He begins to fade away, just like he did before and she feels her heart break inside once more. His last words are a whisper "I'll save you!"

Soon she feels the light of reality take her as well and she wakes up to find herself in the same room in the Tyler Mansion. Tears are still running down her face.

John Smith woke up in another universe with two faces staring down at him. "John, are you all right?" asked Joan, relief etched on her face.

"Doctor?" Martha tentatively looked at him, curiously.

He stuck a smile on his face. It was fake of course but she didn't need to know what had just happened. "Hello Martha Jones, long time no see."

Joan took a step back, seeing now that John Smith was locked away once again in the crevasses of his mind. He got up and felt Martha wrap her arms around him. They were friendly arms so he hugged back but all he wanted was Rose to hug him once more. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too! Now let's see. How to deal with the Family of Blood!" He hit his head in frustration, trying to get the brain up to normal working speed. Martha looked on in mild amusement."Think! Think! No...Wait! No! Oh Yes!That's it! Oh wait a minute! Yes!"

"You know how to save us?"

"Oh Yes I do!" he grinned. "I certainly indeedy do!"

_Later on..._

John Smtih was locked away in his mind. A forgotten memory. Maybe being human had it's perks but his life was here on the Tardis, travelling. He had made Rose a promise that he would get back to her and he intended to do it. He let his hand wander to his lips and felt them. He still could feel the imprint of the kiss. He smiled...one day he would get back to her. He just knew it!

"Doctor are we going?" said Martha as she bundled in from getting the corridor into the console room.

"Yes, so any idea where you want to go?" he asked not looking up from the screen.

"You can choose!" If it was that simple, he would have headed back to where he really wanted to go. Back to Rose., but that was not an option. Not yet at least. He grinned thinking of a new idea.

"Martha Jones, do you want to go monster hunting?" She smiled and nodded her head. There was rumours of Weeping Angels about on Earth. 21st Century and he knew just the best way to get on an angel's nerves. "Righty-oh then! Off we go!"

The End

**AN: Review if you enjoyed... :)**


End file.
